cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Tracey Duels
Tracey Duels was an evil sith acolyte that sought nothing but power and destruction of the weak.' Her twisted insight on the galaxy came from terrifying experiences from her childhood, and she only found freedom in the dark side of the force.' Beginings 7 BBY, Coruscant Traceyela kept running. She was out of breath and a pain jabbed her in the stomach from doing it, but she just kept running. She looked back again, and grinned. She had lost the authorities that were on her tail. She finally stopped to catch her breath, but started running again. She wanted to get away from the scene of the crime as farthest as possible, and this time didn't care how far she was from home. If she went to the authorities for help, they'd arrest her, and she couldn't trust anyone that was at this level of the underworld. She spotted a nearby worn-down diner, and was reminded of her growing hunger. The bag of fruit she had stolen she threw behind her to distract the police, to Tracey knew she might have to steal again. She cautiously walked in, but saw a few police there that were looking over a list of new wantees. If she wasn't careful, she could be spotted, or worse, caught. The police were sitting at tables near the counter, so they'd be able to grab her easily if they saw her. There are other diners, ''a voice inside her said. Tracey agreed and walked out of the diner. She wasn't looking where she was going though, and bumped into someone. The person gave a hiss of disgust and Tracey looked up. A dark, cloaked figure stood before her, its pale, evil eyes looking down at her. Tracey screamed on impulse, but the figure covered her mouth and picked her up. "Don't worry my dear..." The voice was feminine and hoarse. "You'll be okay with me..." "Who are you?" Tracey whispered, trembling along with her voice. "That remains to be seen...." And the figure walked away with Traceyela. You are now my apprentice...... 17 BBY, Taris She opened her eyes. The room was dark and cloudy. "How much longer will I be here?" She asked, trying not to sound innocent as she did when she asked who here master was ten years ago. The chains released. "No more." A woman's voice said. The smoke cleared. Tracey was in a small room, and until then had been chained to a lab table for examination. "Have I completed the test, master?" Traceyela bowed before an approaching figure as she asked her. "Not quite yet." Her master said. "But I will keep you in no more suspense in showing you who I am." The lights flipped on. Traceyla tensed in nervousness as her master slowed removed her hood. Would her master be pretty? Malformed? Disgusting? She stifled a gasp when she saw her. Before her was a young woman with beautiful, black hair flowing down to her knees, a face, pretty but pale, almost looking innocent, and crystaline yellow eyes and small tatoos on both cheeks. Traceyela dared not ask her name, but the woman read her thoughts. Before speaking, she cleared her throat, and it sounded much better than its usual hoarsness. "My name is Ciara Duels.." She stopped speaking for a breif moment, then continued. "I come from a line of family long dedicated to the sith. My family was killed in a masscre long ago.. and I am the last of them. But," a cruel smile spread across her face, "The family will go on. And we ''will ''destroy the jedi. With you at my side, we will one day rule the universe!" She stopped speaking again, and looked at Tracey intently. "But first, more training must be done." and she walked out of the room without saying a word. ''Two years later..... Traceyela let her rage do the work. She fought with all her rage, all her anger, everything she had kept in until now. It seemed seconds since the trial had started, and now it was over. The training bots were now nothing but scrap. ''"You have done well." ''Ciara walked in the room. Traceyela bowed low, and then faced her master. "But," Duels spoke in her note so creepy voice, "That was not the last trial." ''Then what is, ''Tracey thought, but didn't ask. Ciara activated her lightsaber, "Now duel me!" She demanded. Tracey had no choice but to activate her own lightsaber, and the two dueled. To what end racey did not know, so she didn't fight that hard, but her master fought with rage unspeakable so Tracey knew one of them had to get injured before the duel was over. Tracey unleashed her own anger, and finally scraped her master with her lightsaber on the arm. Duels acted like nothing had happened, then signaled Tracey to kneel before her. Tracey did so, and Duels spoke a few words, then retrieved a red lightsaber crystal from her pocket, and placed it in front of Tracey. "You are now my apprentice, Traceyela Duels." Now, go forth, and make a saber!" Traceyela stood up and picked up the crystal. Ciara also retrieved some parts from her pocket and gave them to Tracey. She left Tracey alone with the items to figure out how to make the Saber, and Tracey did not leave the room for hours, but when she came out she had a lightsaber in her hand. to be expanded Category:Twi'leks